CAVILACIONES POR TU AUSENCIA
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Melancólicos pensamientos me afectan y es solo gracias a tu ausencia. Dedicado a una gran amiga mía: Andy


**CAVILACIONES POR TU AUSENCIA**

Tal vez nunca supe quien eras en realidad y tal vez nunca supiste lo suficiente sobre mí; pero lo único que es cierto es que eso no importa ya... El dolor que ahora existe en mi ser, es sólo el instinto reflejo de tu ausencia; era ausencia que me hace más débil, pero que espero, en un futuro posterior sea una fuerza para intentar seguir luchando por aquéllos propósitos que alguna vez te confié...

El recuerdo de tantas charlar, bromas e incluso peleas; invaden mi memoria empañando mi vista gracias a silenciosas lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que sólo son expuestas al aceptar, o mejor dicho al intentar aceptar que no volverás.

Ahora más que nunca me siento sola, Terry debe estar en Nueva York con Susanna, Albert desapareció y tú... tú gas muerto, has muerto en esa tonta y absurda guerra; y el hecho de que jamás podre saber que fue lo que paso en realidad, sólo sé que sucedió... sucedió durante una temible batalla, sucedió sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto; sin que pudiera, mínimo intentar algo para evitarlo.

Me pregunto, qué temías en mente en eros últimos instantes? tal vez pensabas en tu amada Patty o en tu querido hermano Archie... o quizá... si es que soy digna, en mi... No puedo evitar recordar todas esas locuras que vivimos juntos, todos tus inventos, todas tus ocurrencias; fui feliz, fui feliz cuando armaste ese auto, fui feliz cuando se destartalo y caímos al lago; fui feliz cuando armaste ese aeroplano y es que, como olvidar que en pleno vuelo todas las partes comenzaron a desaparecer, saltamos justo a tiempo, antes de que explotara en las alturas.

Stear... mi querido Stear... siempre tan ocurrente, tan buen amigo; si soy honesta, luego de Albert él en ti en quien más confiaba, fuiste tú quien mejor sabía cómo animarme, como hacerme reír cuando más triste me sentía.

Por qué tus inventos nunca funcionaban? tal vez por te hacía falta más experiencia, pero al final superaste toda expectativa y me diste el mejor de todos... la clara muestra de que cada vez eras mucho más hábil; la bajita de la felicidad. Ese gesto lo apreciare siempre y espero quedar entender porque no puedo conservarla más. En su momento me fue de gran ayuda, pero ahora ella la necesita mucho más... y es que, todo sucedió tan rápido un momento todo estaba bien y al siguiente, al siguiente ya no existías...

Tu muerte ha resultado tan trágica para mí, pero tan insignificante para aquéllos que detrás de un escritorio están seguros, sanos y salvos; dando órdenes para que otros perezcan al igual que tu... Por qué existe la guerra? por qué existen sucesos tan desgarradores como esos?

Mis ojos arden, están rojos e hinchados gracias a esas lágrimas que sigo dejando escapar: con manos temblorosas intento abrochar mi vestido, mientras la soledad me acecha más que nunca.

-Albert... -sollozo sin poder resistir más, suplicando por un poco de apoyo- por qué te fuiste ahora? ahora que te necesito tanto...

Sólo el silencio me responde y una vez más trato de controlarme, mi cabello enredado me desespera, intento cepillarlo pero no logró hacerlo bien, de mala gana peino mis típicas coletas esperando que no se noten los nudos que quedaron por ahí.

-Tal vez sea hora de un cambio... -me digo frente al espejo, tratando de animarme- por hoy debo ser fuerte... Patty... Patty me necesita, ella no debe verme llorar o se derrumbara... debo ser fuerte... siempre logró ser fuerte y salir adelantó... eso es lo que hubieras querido...

Fuerte, intentar no llorar, tratar de tener la frente en alto, salir adelante... se dice fácil, pero no lo será. Aunque... sé muy bien que con tu ayuda lo conseguiré, por que fuiste tú uno de aquéllos que siempre me apoyo... y no te defraudare...

-Stear... adiós Stear... buen viaje mi querido amigo -digo al viento, evocando tu imagen- algún día volveremos a bromear juntos... algún día volveré a escuchar tus consejos o a reír con tus desastrosos inventos... -siento las lágrimas intentando volver a salir y por instinto cierro los ojos con fuerza- no... No llorare... seré fuerte porque hay quienes necesitan de mi... Patty y Archie... Oh Stear! Danos esperanza, danos entereza, ayúdame... ayúdame desde donde estés... ayúdame como lo hiciste antes... ayúdame a encontrar un camino... ayúdame a volver a sonreír con sinceridad...

* * *

><p><em>Para mi gran amiga Andy, porque cuando más destruida me sentía, fue gracias a ti que pude volver a creer en mí, porque tú me ayudaste a confiar que tarde o temprano un nuevo amor llegara, porque me diste fuerza y temeridad, por tu apoyo para intentar retomar mis sueños y anhelos, por motivarme a volver a escribir y sobre todo, porque gracias a todos esos cambios que me ayudaste a lograr, fue que desde entonces pude volver a sonreír con sinceridad... Lamento no haber estado contigo en esos momentos, lamento tanto haberme enterado hasta ahora... Este es mi más triste y lejano adiós, lo dedico para ti, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volveremos a vernos...<em>

Hola amigas de fanfiction, solo quiero decirles que este mini no afectara la publicacion de Que Sople el Viento, solo es algo que escribi ayer luego de una mala noticia... A mas tardar y apesar de a horrible infeccion en la garganta; espero publicar el capitulo 8 este domingo. Le mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde esten.

4tardecer o simplemente Monse


End file.
